Chapter 152
Manslayer (人斬り, Hitokiri) is the 152nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In the town of Nemuro, a feeble elderly man is doing some work when suddenly he collides with another worker and falls to the ground. The worker begins to chastise the old man but another worker defends and helps the old man up who just says sorry as he walks away. As the old man sits down to rest, the worker who had helped him comes up and asks him a few questions about himself, but the old man is unable to recall the answers to them. In another part of Nemuro, a bespectacled man approaches a certain group of men and tells them to give up on the hunt for Youichirou the Manslayer since warden Inudou has died and that there will be no one to collect the body. The group decides to continue on with the hunt and tells the bespectacled man to join them since he is the only one who knows what Youichirou looks like and that he will be rewarded some money for his help. The bespectacled man tells them that they must hurry since there are other groups out there also after Youichirou's head. With Kirawus's guidance, Hijiakata's group comes to an Ainu kotan in Nemuro where Shinzou Doi had once lived. Translating for the Ainu chief, Kirawus explained that Doi came to the kotan about 30 years ago and married an Ainu woman but eight years ago, a man who held a grudge against Doi took his wife hostage and Doi killed him which resulted in him being sent to Abashiri Prison. When Doi found out that his wife had fallen ill and didn't have much longer left to live, Doi broke out of Abashiri Prison and returned to the kotan to be by his wife's side until the end. After the death of his wife, Doi then left the kotan and began to work at a fishery in Nemuro. As the old man stood around in the fishery, a couple of the other workers wondered what he was doing and speculated that he may not have long left to live. When lunchtime rolls around and the fishery workers began to eat their food, some of the restaurant workers walk up to the old man and asks him to leave while he can still walk. Just then, a group of men in suits enter the restaurant and identifies the old man as Youichirou the Manslayer, much to the amusement of the fishery workers. The man in the hat grabs Youichirou's shirt, revealing the tattoo which shocks the fishery workers as the man in the hat draws his blade for vengeance for his father, preparing to strike Youichirou down. However, Youichirou easily takes down his would be assailants, telling them to line up as there are plenty of people who wants to kill him. The man in the hat attempts to cut down Youichirou but is shot in the head by Hijikata who proclaims that he is at the front of the line. Upon seeing Hijikata, Youichirou sees his younger self as he spoke his name and title. Character Appearances *Toshizou Hijikata *Youichirou *Kirawus *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Shinpachi Nagakura Trivia The scene of men in suits walking around on page 6 is a reference to the movie Reservoir Dogs. Category:Chapters